This invention relates primarily to mounting means for advertising displays and more particularly to suction holders for roll-up advertising displays.
Display advertisements are widely used in the current marketplace in order to provide a medium for promoting the goods and services in a wide range of industries. For instance, billboards are used for both roadside and building mounted information about a particular company's goods or services; but such billboard advertisement is expensive both in terms of construction and/or space rental. In-house, retail level advertising displays are also widely used, wherein a shelf unit, or the like, is associated with a particular source of goods or services. Floor stand signs are also used in this field, but the excessive occupancy of space and complexity of the construction are drawbacks in this particular segment of the field.
Contrary to the examples given above, wall space within a retail establishment, or the like, is relatively of lesser expense in terms of constructing advertising displays and in terms of space occupation. In the same vein, window mounting for advertising displays is a more viable alternative.
Alternatively, scenic enhancements are always of value to both the home owners and such environments as schools, in terms of windows, doors and walls.
For instance, during special occasions and holiday season, such as Christmas and spring holidays, it is sometimes desired to decorate, without necessarily using the full width of windows, the frames therefor, or wall or door frames. Also, the same considerations are present in terms of presenting holiday decorations in schools or other places. Additionally, school logos are sometimes desirable to present as a display.
Therefore, adaption of the usual displays are sometimes desirable and/or necessary. The foregoing also holds true with respect to sports posters, movie star posters, auto posters and various other hobby or interest posters.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a construction for displays, which is economical in terms of construction costs, versatile and economic with respect to space occupation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a construction for advertising displays, which is economic in terms of construction costs, versatility and economy of space occupation.
A further, and more particular object of the present invention is to provide a display advertisement construction which is easy to manufacture, to assemble and to provide versatility of use and interchangeability.
These and other objects and features of the present invention are provided in an advertising display mounting construction which includes a structure for use either as an advertising display or, alternatively, as a window shade holder. Included within the construction are a pair of suction-held shade brackets, wherein the brackets each comprise depending and curved bracket element holders depending from the back side of the suction cup. Within one of the bracket element holders, a bracket element is provided, with a centrally located circular opening defined by the element base, whose outer periphery is octagonal in shape in order to conform to the shape provided within the element holder. The other of the pair is identical, except that the centrally defined opening is preferably rectangular leading from the center of the bracket element to the periphery thereof. The pair of openings is similar in form to that normally provided in window shade brackets for retractable roll-up shades commonly sold and used.